


A Casagrande Mistake: Two's Better Than One

by The_Perverted_Gentlemen



Series: A Casagrande Mistake [3]
Category: Los Casagrandes (Cartoon), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Perverted_Gentlemen/pseuds/The_Perverted_Gentlemen
Summary: Another Sequel





	1. Chapter 1

Lincoln was sitting at home reading comics in his underwear, as was typical for him on a Saturday. The other members of the house were busy doing their activities outside the house such as Luan being the entertainment for a kid's birthday party, Leni going to the mall, and Lynn at a sports meet. He was getting to a good part of the story when he heard his phone buzz, signaling he received a text. Lincoln picked up the phone and read it.

'Open your front door,' it said.

Lincoln got out of bed, put on some pants, and went downstairs and opened the door to find a large box. Lincoln was feeling skeptical about it, but he brought it in the house and then inspected it, finding it both addressed to him and very heavy.

"I swear if Luan's pranking me." Lincoln grabbed a box cutter and opened to find both Ronnie Anne and Carlota asleep in it. Lincoln then closed the box.

"Two girls that I slept with are in a box in my house. Doesn't get much weirder than this." He said to the audience with a deadpan look on his face before reopening the box. He then stared at his girlfriend and his sex friend and smiled.

"Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked

"Oh, she's in a deep sleep." Lincoln looked over and saw Carlota fully awake. "I gave her some sleeping pills while we were being shipped." She said as she got out of the box. "Plus it'll give us a little time for some fun." Carlota said as she brought Lincoln in for a kiss. It soon started to get heated but Lincoln stopped her.

"Wait, let's go upstairs first I don't want my family asking questions." Lincoln suggested.

"Oh fine." She said as the two picked up Ronnie Anne and took her upstairs to his room.

"Wow, this is a small room." Carlota said.

"Yeah, but I make it work." Lincoln said as he puts Ronnie Anne on the bed. Carlota then pulled Lincoln back for the kiss the two then went to the floor and immediately all their clothes were tossed away. Lincoln was now sucking on her tits with vigor as she reached down between them and started stroking his cock, helping him get hard. Carlota gasped slightly when she felt Lincoln's hands reach behind her and take two handfuls of her thicc butt.

"Ooh, someone's frisky." She said.

"You're one to talk." Lincoln retorted. Lincoln then frees himself from her grasp and slid into Carlota's moist pussy with ease, causing her to moan loudly.

"Shh, you don't want to wake up Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said as she took her lips with his own and French kissed her as he fucked her tight Latina pussy. Carlota moaned and gasped into Lincoln's mouth, enjoying the feeling of his hard boy cock fucking her. Unknown to them, Ronnie Anne woke up a minute ago and was silently watching the two go at it. Since she found out about the two, Ronnie Anne had been having fantasies about them going at it while she watched.

"That's it, Lame-o, fuck her fat ass." Ronnie Anne whispered as she fingered herself to the sight. She then rolled to the side to get a better view but she didn't realize how close to the edge she was. Ronnie Anne falling to the floor startled the two, breaking them from their sexual trance.

"About time you woke up Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said with a smirk on both his and Carlota's faces.

"You enjoying the show, cuz?" Carlota asked.

"Yeah." Ronnie Anne said as she opened her legs to reveal her wet pussy to them. "You guys make me so wet." Ronnie Anne commented.

"We can see, but I think that Carlota needs a little taste." Lincoln said, Ronnie Anne then smirked as she got up she squatted over Carlota's face and started grinding on her face smothering her with his juices as she did that Lincoln captured her lips for a heated kiss. As the hours passed Lincoln was drenched in sweat and the girls were drenched in sweat and cum.

"Alright girls let me go some energy drinks and we'll continue with round 4." He said as he left the room as he did he could hear his sisters chattering around but they just ignored him as usual when he went to the kitchen he found Lori talking on the phone as he grabbed the juice Lori stopped him.

"Hey, Lincoln has Ronnie Anne or Carlota been here?" Lori asked

"Uh no, why?" Lincoln asked in worry.

"Well, Carlota said that she and Ronnie Anne were going to see a friend and they been gone for a day." She said

"Well, I haven't seen them since we visited them in the city." Lincoln lied.

"Well please tell me if you see them, also why are sweaty?" She asked

"Oh, I forget to open the air vent in my room."

"Then why do you smell like strawberry perfume?" Lori asked

"What would you prefer? B.O. or strawberries?" Lincoln said.

"Alright fair enough." She said Lincoln was about to leave when he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"Lincoln you're not hiding something are you?" She asked as her grip tighten.

"I'm not, now if you'll excuse me I need to cool down." Lincoln said

"Man he's a little weirdo." Lori said. Lincoln then went back upstairs to his room and found the girls with their asses out and the girls were spreading their pussies open.

"We've been waiting." The Girls said as Lincoln walked in and closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

After Ronnie Anne and Carlota mailed themselves to the Loud house, Lincoln had to figure out how to keep them hidden from everyone.

Lincoln was currently eating Dinner with his family everything was normal till Lincoln dropped his fork making everyone look at him.

"Is everything okay, Linc?" Luna asked

"E-Everythings f-f-fine." Lincoln struggled to say because under the table Carlota was sucking Lincoln off right underneath the table. 'I swear, it's like she wants us to get caught.' Lincoln thought.

"Oh, Lincoln don't forget it's your night to do the dishes." Rita said.

"Sure mom." Lincoln said he then grunted which caught everyone's attention and give him weird looks. "Just, uh, stubbed my toe." He said.

"Well, I think I'll get started on those dishes." He said as he got out of his chair soon everyone got up and left the table after making sure that they were gone Carlota came out from under the table, wiped away some leftovers on her mouth.

"Carlota you have to be more careful." Lincoln complained.

"Oh, c'mon it's the only meal me and Ronnie get we are tired of grilled cheese sandwiches." She said. "Besides, I had to hide, I might as well have some fun." She said as she kissed him.

"Fine I'll think of something to feed you girls but in the meantime why don't you help me with…"

"Sorry, but girlfriends don't do chores." She said as she left Lincoln with the dishes.

-Hours Later-

Lincoln was on his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. As he entered, he found Ronnie Anne waiting for him wearing a bathrobe.

"About time, I was starting to get cold." Ronnie Anne said as she took off Lincoln's spare robe, revealing her naked frame.

"Sorry, but I had to finish up the dishes alone." Lincoln said as he took off his robe as well. Lincoln then started the shower and the two got in and started washing each other.

"Hey Lincoln, you don't think that me and Carlota are a bother do you?" She asked as she washed his back.

"No, it's fine to ship yourselves to my house without telling anyone, making me lie to my whole family, just to have sex with me. I don't mind at all." He said sarcastically.

"Watch it, Lame-o, you should see where my hand is." She said, Lincoln then looked down and saw that her hand was on his jewels.

"Okay fair point." He said, Ronnie Anne then started massaging them.

"And it would be ashamed to me and Carlota if they just disappeared thus ending the loud name." She said as she squeezed them tighter. "Now I'll ask again: Are we bothering you?" She asked.

"Nope, not at all." He said nervously.

"Glad to hear it." She said, kissing his cheek, Lincoln then turned to kiss her which she gladly accepted, Lincoln then wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close, Ronnie Anne could feel Lincoln getting harder and stand up in between her legs.

"Looks like someone's excited from having his balls fondled." She said

"It's not that, any guy would react that way when their girlfriend gets this close." He said

"Well, let's see what other reactions I can get out of you." She whispered sultrily into his ear. She then started to rub her pussy and his hard-on getting it slick with water and her juices. She then got down on her knees and started sucking on his dick, but as she did they heard a loud knock on the door, scaring her and making her bite down slightly. Lincoln almost screamed but he covered his mouth quickly, only getting out a small yelp.

"Lincoln you've been in there for over half an hour. Hurry up already!" Lynn called though the door.

"Sorry, I'll be done soon." Lincoln said.

"Good." She said

"Sorry, but we have to do this some other time." Lincoln said quietly to Ronnie Anne.

"All I heard was hurry up and that's what we're going to do." She said as she pinned her lover to the wall and turned around. As she got closer, she reached behind her and aligned it with her pussy and started sliding up and down, Lincoln grabbed her ass and held her up while she wrapped herself around him as he moved her up and down.

"Lincoln this feels amazing." She said as she wrapped her arms around his head, Lincoln then sped up making her reach them reach their limit the two then silently gasped as Lincoln filled her up.

"Alright, we should get out of here before something else happens." Lincoln said. Lincoln then stuck his head out to check if the coast was clear, the two then made a run for his room. As soon as they entered, they found Carlota in Lincoln's bed.

"About time you got here." She said. "It's not nice keeping a girl waiting." She added.

"Sorry, Ronnie Anne and I got a little distracted." He said. Carlota then looked at her lover and cousin with a look of scrutiny.

"Look, let's just get some sleep." Carlota informed.

"Alright, wait a minute why are you in bed with Lincoln." Ronnie Anne asked.

"It's my night with him." Carlota said.

"It's always your night." She replied

"Nothing's stopping you from joining us." Carlota replied with a flirtatious smile.

"Yeah, there is. You huge ass!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Hey it's not my fault, plus Lincoln loves this thicc ass." Carlota said as she smacked her ass. Ronnie Anne then looked at Lincoln and smirked.

"Well if that were true why can't he stop staring at my breasts?" She asked.

"It's the only thing that's big on you." She retorted. Lincoln then felt nervous as they looked at him.

"Well, Lincoln?" Carlota asked.

"Boobs or Ass?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"It feels like no matter what I answer I'll be in the dog house." Lincoln said nervously.

"And you'd be right, Lame-o." Ronnie Anne said with a smirk before going up to him and pecking him on the cheek, along with Carlota doing the same on the opposite cheek.

"We'll settle this tomorrow. Now, let's get some sleep." Ronnie Anne said, getting into bed with Carlota, making a cozy-looking space between them for Lincoln to sleep. Lincoln lied down between his two lovers and sighed in content.

"By the way, you're taking us shopping, so you better have a lot of money ready." Carlota said. Lincoln's eyes then shot open and he moaned in annoyance at this reveal.


	3. Chapter 3

After their shared night with each other, Lincoln and the girls decided to go shopping and it's all on Lincoln of course.

Right now, Lincoln was sitting on a bench surrounded by bags from various shops. He looked ahead and saw Ronnie Anne and Carlota in the tenth store they've been to, trying on different shoes with Ronnie Anne trying on various forms of sneakers and Carlota trying on a pair of stiletto heels. Lincoln then looked to the camera.

"Looks like I won't be asking mom or dad for any money for a while. The things I do for love," He said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Lincoln then looked up and saw Carlota zipping up the stilettos slowly making Lincoln blush a bit till he saw her looking at him and he looked away and making Ronnie Anne a little jealous.

"I think we're done here, Cuz. Let's go someplace where Lincoln might enjoy himself." Ronnie Anne said

"Where?" Carlota asked. Ronnie Anne then whispered in her ear, causing Carlota to smile a grin of mischievous intent as the duo looked to their mutual boy toy. Lincoln didn't like the look in their eyes and he was right, Lincoln soon found himself being dragged by his girlfriends until they stopped in front of a high-end lingerie store going by the name of The Buxom Beautique. Lincoln couldn't help but gulp and imagine their intentions for him and his wallet by going to this store.

"Girls, w-why are we h-here?" Lincoln asked.

"You don't expect us to sleep in our boring, and frankly smelly, underwear, do you?" Carlota asked.

"Plus, isn't something silk better than Carlota's rough skin?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well I.."

"Great. Come on." The girls said as they pulled Lincoln inside. Lincoln and the girls were in awe as they saw the many types of lingerie. From petite to plump, they sold it all some at unreasonable prices. The two girls then went up to the counter and started talking to the person behind the counter, Lincoln was too far away and to distracted to know what they were saying, they soon returned and grabbed Lincoln's hands and pulled him to the back and towards a booth where two stalls were waiting for them.

"What's happening here?" Lincoln asked

"Oh, this place is for couples that want to try on items." Carlota explained.

"Okay then. So what now?" Lincoln asked.

"Simple, you wait here while me and Ronnie Anne get something titillating," Carlota said as the two girls left to get some clothes leaving Lincoln by himself. He looked around the room and saw posters of women modeling in lingerie, each one skimpier than the last. Lincoln then started imagining the girls wearing them he soon heard the door open and closed, breaking him from his daydream. He looked up and saw the girls holding some clothes.

"You ready for the fashion show Lincoln?" Carlota asked, he just nodded as the two girls went into the changing stalls leaving Lincoln in anticipation. The first of the two was Ronnie Anne who was wearing a light purple negligee with matching thigh-high nylon socks, Lincoln was lightly blushing as she got close and bends forward letting her breast dangle, Lincoln could see that she removed her bra to add this effect.

"How do I look, Lincoln?" She asked in a near whisper that caused her breath to tickle his skin.

"Well, I think…"

"Now Lincoln, before you choose whose is better, don't you want to see what I have first." Carlota interjected as she left her stall in a piece that caused Lincoln's jaw to drop to the floor. Carlota was wearing a bustier with a garter belt getting to her thigh highs and wearing silk panties that just barely rode upon her, giving her a very subtle wedgie that showed off her ass and pussy, causing Lincoln to drool.

"Oh going to be like that huh?" Ronnie Anne said as she went back in and started to change after a few minutes she returned wearing a see-through red nightdress with support push up open bra with a halter lace.

"Oh, your boobs are always your go-to," Carlota said as she went back to the dressing room and started to change, Ronnie Anne then did the same after a few minutes Carlota came in in a teddy one piece lacy babydoll bodysuit, but it was designed for less thick women so it slings shot up the crack of her ass.

"Well, Lincoln?" Carlota asked as she got on his lap and started grinding on his erection.

"It's very sexy, Carlota." He said.

"You hear that Ronnie?" She asked just Ronnie Anne returned wearing a sheer lace cups with a v-neck, that had adjustable spaghetti straps, a sheer lace underbust band with a mesh skirt with satin trim.

"How do I look Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Wow, just wow." He said, making Ronnie Anne smirk.

"And look at the best part." She then turned around and revealed that it was an open back nightgown and it revealed her wearing an open-crotch purple g-string with flowers decorating the waistband. "It's very easy access." She said with a smirk, Lincoln then got Carlota off him and went to Ronnie Anne and got down to his knees and shoved his face into her pussy and started licking.

"L-Looks like *Gasp* I win, Cuz." Ronnie Anne moaned as she felt Lincoln's tongue drag up and down.

"No Fair!" Carlota exclaimed as she went over to Ronnie Anne's face and forced her to lick her pussy. "Since you don't want to be fair, I think licking my pussy should be my payback." She said as Ronnie Anne started eating her cousin out.

"Damn, Ronnie, you got better at this." Carlota moaned the trio soon found themselves on the floor of one of the dressing rooms, trying to keep their voices down as they started to fuck inside the dressing room. Little did they know, the manager was at the front desk filing her nails with a bored look on her face.

"Everyone thinks they're the first to do it in one of the dressing rooms. Let's hope they don't stay too long." She says to no-one in particular.

-Meanwhile-

Lincoln had Ronnie Anne pinned to the wall as she wrapped herself around his body while he thrust his hips and Carlota watched.

"That's it, Lincoln, fuck me harder!" Ronnie Anne whispered in his ear as she bit the earlobe. Lincoln obliged as he started thrusting faster while gripping her ass before bringing her in for a passionate kiss.

"Come on, guys, I hope you haven't forgotten about me?" Carlotta whined as she rubbed her sopping wet pussy.

"Don't worry, I haven't," Lincoln said as he gave one last thrust in Ronnie Anne before cumming in her, Ronnie Anne gripped her lover and bit her bottom lip as she rode out her orgasm, squirting all over his lap. Lincoln then lets her down gently and went to Carlota, who had her legs wide open for him.

"Come on, Lincoln. Come over here and fuck the thicc pussy that you love so much." She said in the most seductive tone he's ever heard from her. Lincoln couldn't hold himself back as he dashed up to the thicc-bodied girl, held her legs open, and slammed his hard cock into her waiting pussy, causing her to groan and shudder in ecstasy. Lincoln soon started thrusting fast and hard, Carlota couldn't hold back her moans, it's a good thing the store thought about this situation by playing the music louder, but some people heard them.

"Yes, Lincoln give it to me! Harder!" Carlota moaned as she felt her pussy being pounded by her lover. Carlota then saw her cousin stand over her with Lincoln's cum dripping out of her.

"Payback time." Ronnie Anne said as she sat down on her face and Carlota started eating her out. Licking out Lincoln's cum from her tight little twat, making her moan loudly.

"That's it, bitch. Lick that twat." Ronnie Anne moaned. Carlota couldn't believe that she was being double-teamed by them and she was loving it.

"Girls, I'm about to cum!" Lincoln groaned as he pulled out of Carlota and started to jerk his cock as the two girls got into position in front of it. After a few strokes the girls we're covered in his milk, the girls then started kissing each other while licking the cum off each other's faces. After a while, they got dressed and brought their clothes to the check-out.

"So did you find everything you needed?" The clerk asked

"Yeah, we did." Lincoln said

"Great, so that'll 245 dollars for the lingerie and an extra 105 dollars for using out booths for your 'personal' time with each other." The clerk explained, causing Lincoln to blush profusely and then groan in annoyance as he took out his wallet and pay for the sexy underwear and the extra for the cleaning bill. The trio of lovers soon left the store, leaving Lincoln to hopefully get this day over and done with, but he soon looked over and found someone he dreaded seeing: His older sisters, Leni and Lori, and they were getting very close to Ronnie Anne and Carlota.

"Oh man, I can not catch a break, can I?" He said to the audience as he went over and made sure that they don't see each other


	4. Chapter 4

After Lincoln had his wallet and sack emptied by the girls, Lincoln's luck couldn't be any worse, but nothing seems to be going his way after all Leni and Lori came along.

'Great, what am I going to do now? If Lori catches me with Ronnie Anne and Carlota she rips my head off or worse!' Lincoln thought. He soon starts looking around, trying to find a way to avoid them, that is until he saw GAP. "That's it!" Lincoln proclaimed as he grabbed the girl's hands and ran inside the clothing store, just narrowly avoiding his eldest sisters.

"Lincoln why did you bring us in here?" Carlota asked.

"Lori and Leni are here and if they saw us it means everything ends." Lincoln said

"Damn it, I knew it was a risk, but I just couldn't help it, we wanted to look sexy for you Lincoln." Carlota added.

"And to get you back for fucking without me." Ronnie Anne added.

"Whatever, we need disguises and fast." Lincoln said quickly as they split up and looked around the store to find something to disguise themselves with. Luckily, they had Carlota with them so it was easy. She was able to find the clothes that made them almost unrecognizable to the untrained eye. The clothes she picked out were simple yet inconspicuous. Lincoln was wearing a black beanie to cover up his white hair, a long sleeve sweater and a pair of aviator sunglasses while Ronnie Anne was wearing a dark purple dress that reached to her knees white matching purple pumps and had her hair in a beehive style while wearing a pair of white rim sunglasses, that looked similar to Leni's while Carlota was wearing black tube-top that revealed her midsection with a matching short black skirt with sequins on it along with a pair black high heels. Ronnie Anne looked at her cousin with a stank look.

"What?" Carlota asked with a smirk

"I thought we were going for inconspicuous looks?! What the heck are you wearing?!" Ronnie Anne asked in annoyance.

"There is nothing wrong with this. Besides, I like to look good for my little Lincy." She said as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Is that why you got me dressed like this?!" Ronnie Anne asked angrily, gesturing to her outfit.

"Don't be like that Ronnie, you look cute that way," Carlota said.

"Sure, maybe if I wanted to look like a 12-year-old gogo dancer!" She shot back.

"Girls! Can we get back to the task at hand? We need to get out of here before-"

"Excuse me?" Came the familiar ditzy voice of the second oldest Loud sister.

"We're completely boned." Lincoln finished before turning to face sister.

"Hey, you seem familiar. Have we met?" Leni asked.

"Uh, nope, we're just passing through, ma'am." Lincoln said, hoping his sister wouldn't recognize his voice.

"Oh okay." Leni said as she left them to check out the store's selection. As soon as she was out of sight, they all let out a sigh of relief before going to the check out and purchasing their disguises with the last of Lincoln's money and making a break for the mall's front doors, but they soon were stopped in their tracks when they saw Rita and Lynn Sr, Lincoln had to think fast, so he pulled Ronnie Anne into his arms and kissed her to hide from his parents while Carlota took pictures, Lincoln watched as his parents went by. He then breaks the kiss and the trio left the mall and reached the exit, the soon found themselves at the bus stop.

"Man, that was close." Lincoln said as they sat on the bench.

"Y-yeah it was." Ronnie Anne said, Lincoln looked over at her and saw that she was blushing madly.

"What's wrong Ronnie?" Lincoln asked

"Nothing, it just this dressed is making me cold." Ronnie Annie said.

"Are you sure, it wasn't because of Lincoln's sudden kiss?" Carlota asked, making both of them blush more and more.

"Oh, you two are just adorable." Carlota teased.

"Shut up!" Ronnie Anne said.

"But in all seriousness, we have to do a better job at hiding you two and not get caught." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, I don't want to leave yet." Ronnie Anne said as she scooted closer to Lincoln.

"And I don't want to lose my boy toy." Carlota said as she pulled him in her bosom suffocating him. Just then the bus came and the three went home.

-Later that night-

Lincoln was in the bathroom getting a quick shower while thinking on how to make this last, he knew eventually that had to leave, but he was enjoying it way too much.

"C'mon loud, it shouldn't be this hard to hide two girls, but they'll realize something soon, and I need to be prepared for it." Lincoln said he then turned off the shower and made his way back to his room, where Carlota and Ronnie Anne were waiting.

"So who's turn is it tonight?" He asked

"Yeah, not tonight Linc we're kinda spent from earlier." Carlota said.

"Yeah, plus we ran out birth control, so unless you got some condoms, we aren't risking it." Ronnie Anne added.

"Well can you at least suck me off, there is no risk from that." He said.

"Alright, cutie." Carlota said as Lincoln sat down on the bed and Carlota pulled out his cock and started pumping it, her soft, moisturized hands felt good on his shaft, Carlota then grabbed his balls and started caressing them softly while she took the tip and started sucking on it, her hand bobbing up and down while her tongue wrapped around the tip, his soft moans filled the room as he rested his hands on her head, Ronnie Anne was watching this unfold, she couldn't help but play with herself, Carlota noticed this and lets go of Lincoln's shaft.

"You wanna have a go, Cuz?" She asked, Ronnie Anne, crawls over and started sucking on his cock, while Carlota started sucking on his balls.

"You girls are amazing," Lincoln said, The two then started to speed up. "Oh god, it's too much, I'm cumming!" Lincoln said as he grunted letting out his cum in Ronnie Anne's mouth as he kept cumming, Ronnie Anne started drinking every ounce, Ronnie Anne then pulled up sucking up what's left and stick her tongue out showing that she swallowed all of it.

"Damn girl you're getting better." Lincoln said as he lays back onto the bed.

"Well I guess you two lovebirds should get some sleep, we got our date night tomorrow.

-Meanwhile-

Lori was in her room talking to Bobby, who was still worried about his sister and cousin.

"It's gotten really bad, my granddad started handing out flyers with reward money on them," He said.

"Well Bobby, i'm sure that you'll find them." She reassured.

"Thanks, babe, you sometimes I wish I could mail my kisses to you." He said before hanging up, that got Lori thinking

"Mail huh, wait a minute, Lincoln got a packaged just recently and I don't remember him saying he bought anything, wait a minute!" Lori then got out of bed and out of her room down the long hallway and reach Lincoln's room she reaches for the doorknob and opens the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Lori was at Lincoln's door about to open it, but as she did she got a text on her phone.

"Lori, i'm at a sleepover at Clyde's so there is no need to check up on me." It read Lori looked at the text then at Lincoln's room she then opens the door and found it empty.

"Huh, I guess he is at a sleepover." She said, but as she was about to close the door she noticed something on the ground. A pair of underwear that was too girly for Lola and way too risky for any of the girls here and what was stranger was that there was two of them.

-With Lincoln-

He was laying in bed in the garage since Lori was too scared to stay in here, Lincoln know used that to his advantage of this and move in there.

-The Next Morning-

Lincoln was sleeping soundly one girl on his left and the other moving under the sheets moving in between his legs pulling down his pants and skivvies.

'Hello, morning erection' Carlota said as she was about to suck on it till she felt a hand in her face.

"no way, you got yesterday, it's my turn." Ronne Anne whispered

"oh come on, just a quickie." She said

"no!" She harshly two then started to argue about grabbing and pulling his dick back and forth, and weirdly, Lincoln was enjoying it, he smiled as he felt himself reaching his climax.

"CUMMING!" He moans as she shot his seed onto the sheets, the girls then groans in announce, Lincoln then woke up, he stretched his arms and looked under the covers.

"Thanks for that, I don't know what you did, but that was amazing." He said as she pulls himself away from the girls and headed to the shower.

"Okay, Carlota we need to talk." Ronnie said

"What do you mean?" Carlota asked.

"Look I get the fact that you only want his dick, but you can't hog it all the time since i'm his loving girlfriend and I would love if you weren't so needy and hogging all my dick.

"Your dick! Girl if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have his dick, and thrust me the first time we had sex he wasn't all that good, trust me I did you a favor." She said as she got off the bed and started to get dressed.

"Are you kidding me, I was hoping for a passionate first time, sure he might make mistakes but that's what makes it special." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well, could you blame me, he like a cute little white rabbit… that I just wanted to jump." She said.

"Yeah well, you took his virginity!" She yelled. "His virginity was mine, not yours!"

"Uh duh, why did you think I gave you that drink? But you passed out you lightweight, so I just took advantage of the situation and it was good, and i'm sure that I was good as well.

"Puh-lease, as his girlfriend I gave him the best night ever, just because we give him a threesome doesn't mean he has his favorites." She said

"Excuse me, but haven't you heard the saying 'Thicc thighs, saves lives." She said.

"Are you kidding, if you squeeze him hard enough he'll be out just like that (snap)." She said

"Oh please, you're just saying that because you wish you had something like this." She said as she smacked her large ass.

"Oh please, you only got that from grandma's cooking." She insulted.

"Oh yeah, well I don't think Lincoln cares about that, he loves grandma's cooking and he loves my pussy." She stated

"Ok, no as someone with natural body parts, Linc loves the way I fuck him more." She said

"Oh yeah?!" Carlota said

"Yeah! And unlike you, I can prove that i'm better." Ronnie said as she got into her face.

"Well then let's see if you can, you and I will get pregnant first one holding Lincoln's is better." She said Ronnie Anne was now silent, sure she cared about Lincoln to the point she ran away from home to be with him, but getting pregnant.

"Come on you getting nervous are you?" She teased. Unknown to them Lincoln was listening in and he was getting nervous.

"Oh man, I'm so screwed," Lincoln said.

"Hey Lincoln, you almost done in there, Carlota and I need to settle something," Ronnie yelled

"Y-Yeah, just finishing up." He said as he turned off the water.

'Okay, time to get drained again.' He said as he walked out of the shower as he did he saw Carlota with huge smug smile and Ronnie with a large blush on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Lincoln was sweating as the loud moans of his current lover Carlota, on all fours receiving a hard pounding.

"I'm cumming!" He yelled as he gave one last thrust and came into her, as he pulled out Carlota fell flat onto the bed cum dripping out of her and a look of pure pleasure as he got up from the bed he looked over and saw Ronnie Anne, sitting against the bed. He then felt a hand on his leg and saw Ronnie pulling herself towards him.

"More, please give me more." She begged as she looked at him.

"Come on, we've been at this for hours already, I need a break." He said

"Come on~" She whined.

"Just let me get a snack." He said as he freed himself and left the garage, he then looked around making sure he was alone, he then made his way to the back door and entered, he looked around and saw that it was empty, he then made his way towards the fridge and grabbed a couple of things.

"Alright, that should do it." He said as he turned around he was face to face with Lisa and Lana."

"Oh! Hey guys what are you doing here?" He asked

"We're getting a snack, but moreover what are you doing with all that food?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm camping with Clyde?" He said hoping they would buy that.

"Oh okay, well have fun." Lana said as she walked away with a banana.

"Okay, elder male sibling." She said as she left the room, Lincoln then sighed as he took the food, but as soon as he was about to leave he soon felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Lori.

"Hey linc, what's are you doing with all that food?"

"Oh, I was just… stalking up for winter?" He asked with an innocent smile.

"Oh yeah, then could you explain this?" She asked as she pulls out Ronnie Anne and Carlota's panties.

"Why do you have those, aren't those your's or one of the girls?" He asked

"No, I checked with everyone and they don't belong to anyone here so either your cross-dressing or your hiding some girls around here." She assumed.

"Uh um well this is just.." Lori's phone then rang, she answered it. "Hello? What Carlota and Ronnie Anne came home? Okay, glad that they are okay." She said as she hangs up, she then looks at Lincoln who had a nervous smile.

"Im watching you dork." She said as she left, Lincoln then went back to the garage to find Carlota getting off the phone, Bobby's phone.

"What are you doing?" Lincoln asked.

"Trying to make sure this doesn't end." Carlota said as she walked over towards Lincoln pulled him in and locked the door behind her.

-Later-

Everyone was staring at Lincoln, he looked tired his face sunken in and his eyes vacant.

"Um, Link are you okay, did camping with go well?" Lori asked with skepticism.

"Yeah, I'm so drained… from camping." He said

"Well look alive kiddo, cause I got a new dish I want you guys to try, our Casa-Loud Pizza." Lynn Sr. said as he places a large pizza with various toppings on it and in ten slices. "Dig in everyone!" everyone the grabbed a slice and started eating.

-After Dinner-

Everyone was upstairs in the bathroom doing their nightly-routines, but Lincoln was in his room.

"Hey, everyone does Lincoln seem different?" Lori asked

"No why do you ask?" Luna asked

"Well I don't want to start anything, but I think Lincoln has a secret." Lori added.

"Oh, what kind of secret?!" Lola asked

"I think he's… crossdressing." Lori said, everyone just laughed. "I'm serious and I don't think he wants us to find out because he feels ashamed about it." She said

"Oh come on Lor, this was bound to happen to the guy, being around girls more often," Luna added

"Then how would explain about what happened at Dinner? He looked drained like he was exhausted." She added

"Yeah, he looked like a vampire sucked everything out of him." Lucy informed

"I guess this is taking a toll on him, anyway we need to show him that we will support his choices," Lori informed, everyone, nodded in agreement.

"So tomorrow will all show our support and do our best to make him feel like a girl." Lori announced.


	7. Chapter 7

Lincoln was sleeping in his room, after the day he had sex is the last thing on his mind, as he looked around his room seeing all his toys were replaced with dolls, he looked at himself in the mirror and saw his long false eyelashes and his hair brushed to flow down, he opened the drawer and saw panties and training bras.

"How did it get like this?" He asked as the audience.

-This Morning-

Lincoln was hard at work with Ronnie Anne trusting into her while pulling her hair with one hand and held on to her hips with the other.

"Cumming!" He said as he shot his cum into her, how many times has he made love to these girls, one of them should be pregnant by now. Only one way to be sure. As Lincoln got dress he noticed the burning stink of his lovemaking.

"You two may want to get dressed, I'm going to head to the store to get some pregnancy tests." He said.

"O-Okay hun." Carlota said as she raised her hand and lets it flops down. Lincoln looked around to make sure that he was alone, left his little haven and locked the door behind him, as he entered the house he went to the fridge to grab himself a quick snack. He then walked into the living room and saw Lucy reading a book, while Lily played with her toys, she notices Lincoln, but puts up a finger and telling her to stay quiet, Lily covered her mouth and nods as he sneaks past them and heads into his parent's room, he went to his mother's nightstand and started to dig around, he then found something hard.

"Is this it?" He asked himself, but he soon felt it vibrate, he lets go and gags, he then turned it off and continued looking, he then went to their bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet and found them.

"I'm sure Mom will think Lori or Leni took them," He said as he puts two in his pocket and made his way out that is until he was stopped by Lola.

"Oh hey Lola, I was just looking for mom and dad." He lied. Lola then placed a finger on his lip and shushed him.

"Its okay Lincoln, I'm here to help you." She said as she dragged him upstairs and to her room where Leni and Lori waited.

"Hey "sis" how are you feeling?" Lori asked as she patted Lincoln's back.

"Uh fine? I'm a little tired." He said.

"Don't worry Lincoln, just relax and let us do our work." She said as Leni starts to measure him.

"Uh, what's going on?" Lincoln asked

"Don't worry about it, you'll thank us soon," Leni said. After the fitting Lincoln looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he was wearing a jean skirt with a sleeveless orange blouse.

"Uh is this a new thing you guys are tying out?" Lincoln asked

"Sure where makes you feel comfortable," Leni said

"You guys done? great!" Lola said as she dragged Lincoln into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Lola, what's going… on?" Lincoln had a look of fear when she pulled out make-up supplies

-Minutes Later-

Lola walked out with a satisfied look, Lincoln soon walked out revealing that he was wearing orange eyeshadow, lipstick and had a bow in his hair.

"Okay what the heck, Lola!" He called out,

"Your Welcome Sis." Lola called out, Lincoln then went to his room and saw that it was completely changed.

"W-What the heck!" He yelled.

"Isn't that better Linc, you can finally be who you want to be." Luna said.

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln asked

"Lincoln, you don't have to lie, we suspected that you might be overwhelmed with being the only boy so we want to make you feel comfortable," Lola said

"Yeah, so you don't have to hide anything anymore and if you want to be a girl then we won't stop you." Lana said

"What!" Lincoln said, just then his sisters hugged 'her'

-Later-

Ronnie Anne, wearing a tank top and panties, was laughing at Lincoln's apprentice.

"This is not funny!" He said

"Your right it's hilarious!" Ronnie Anne laughed.

"Now cuz it that any way to talk to your baby daddy?" She asked.

"C'mon look at him!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah and it's our fault, we left our panties in the house, although he does look good as a femboy, maybe he would like to try the receiving end." Carlota suggested.

"How about no." Lincoln said.

"I was kidding." She said. "Ronnie it's your turn." She said, Ronnie Anne then got up and took the stick with her. Carlota then sits on the bed holding onto the test.

"Aren't you excited, Lincoln?" Carlota asked

"Kinda, but this." He gestured to his current outfit. "Is not worth it, my sisters think I want to be a girl, they got rid of all of my stuff and for what?!" He said

"Two hot bitches, free pussy, and kids" Carlota said.

"You think that makes me feel better?" He asked.

"Does it?" She asked

"A little, but that's beside the point, I can't be a girl I work too hard to be even considered a man." He said.

"Come on, Linc you're worrying too much." She said. "Everything will be fine." She said just then Ronnie Anne came back holding her test.

"Now we wait." She said as she joins them.

"Its almost time, Linc." Carlota said Lincoln took a deep breath and rub his hands as Carlota looked at the test.


	8. Chapter 8

Lincoln was laying in bed, Carlota sleeping on one side and Ronnie Anne sleeping on the other Lincoln, clad in a training bra and panties laid awake. He moved his hands over to the two girls' large stomach. They smiled as he rubbed them

"This has to stop, I can't do this." He said as he got out of bed and looked back and the girls and sighed.

"Sorry girls." He said as he left the garage and back to his home. As he entered he found his sisters but they were the least of his worries, He soon went to the kitchen and found his parents.

"Hey… Lin-ka." Lynn Sr. said

"Mom dad there is something I have to tell you guys and I don't think that you're going to like it." He said as he rubbed his arm.

-Later-

Ronnie Anne and Carlota awoke with stretch, the two rubbed their bellies and smiled, but when they looked around, They saw that Lincoln was gone, but she didn't think much of it. That is until she saw the door open and Lincoln came in wearing his normal clothes.

"Aw you change back, I guess you told your parents your not a girl?" She asked with a smirk.

"Not exactly." He said just then the garage door opened and stood there was Maria Santiago, Carlos, and Frida Casagrande all with worried expressions.

"Mom!" Ronnie Anne said as her mother went up to her.

"Busted." Was all Carlota said as the parents went up to their children

"Ronalda Santiago! You are so in trouble that…" Maria then looked at their stomachs and gasped. "Oh my god, Ronalda are you pregnant!" She yelled, Ronnie and Carlota then gave a nervous smile. The parents then looked at Lincoln.

"This is not going to end well." He said to you.

-Later-

Lincoln was in the living room getting lectured by his parents, but he didn't care he was more worried about Carlota and Ronnie Anne and his children. After they were done it was his sister's turn to lecture him till it turned into teasing from "Sissy" to "Twink" Lincoln was insulted but he deserved it lying for all this time, it'll be a miracle if they will fully forgive him. After they were done, Lincoln was told to go to his room and till they can figure out what to do with him.

"This is for the best." He said. Just then his phone chimed, he looked at it and saw that it was a text from an unknown number.

-Gotta say you surprised me, The girls told me about your escapades and if you ever want to repeat your experience give me a call- It showed a picture of Maria with her right arm was placed under her breast.

"Oh no." He said as he looked down his hardening penis. "This is all your fault you know that." He said as he pointed towards his dick.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
